Find Janey's Glasses
by OrangeCrushedBakingSoda
Summary: A random Dirk/Jane drabble that I thought of off the top of my head. A/N: This is my first fic, so please excuse the writing. ;w;


**Find Janey's Glasses**

Be the girl.

You are now Jane Crocker and it just so happens that a familiar blonde-haired, anime shades wearing boy has taken your glasses. After your various attempts of begging and pleading for your spectacles, he still refused to give them to you.

"Will you please just give them back?" you ask for the final time.

"No can do, Ms. Crocker." he replied, the faintest smirk on his face. "That would defeat the purpose of this little game."

"What _game _are you talking about, exactly?" by now, you were on the brink of giving up and letting him take your glasses.

"Well, you see. I have devised a game for you to play for the purpose of my amusement. It's called "Find Janey's Glasses"." you could literally feel that his smirk had grown wider. "To put in layman's terms, I hide the glasses, and you find them."

"How am I supposed to find my glasses when I can't see?" you said, pointing out the obvious.

"That's the whole point, sweetheart." the blonde haired boy replied, his southern accent showing in the nickname.

There was nothing better to do at themoment, so, after cautious thinking, you had decided to play this silly little game of his. He had instructed that you would go to the living room and count to thirty out loud as he hid your glasses. After that tedious process, he had left you to find your glasses.

This was a very frustrating game so to say. Without your specs, you could almost be considered legally blind; actually, that was a bit of an exaggeration. Of course you can see your own hand in front of your face, but nearly anything beyond arms length was a blur. You put your hands on the table and lightly grabbed at anything that you had touched, feeling if they were the familiar piece of plastic you've worn on your face for months.

After realizing that they weren't on the table, you went to look elsewhere.

Be the boy.

You are now Dirk Strider and you are currently watching the helpless girl look for her glasses. Although it entertained you, you almost felt bad watching her rummage through various places to find the object that helped her see.

"Do you need help over there?" you called over her.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking for my glasses, but thank you anyways, Dirk!" she had called back to you in a sweet tone. You knew that she was just frustrated.

After awhile, Jane had made her way over to your room where you waited with a small smile on your face. She had collapsed on the bed in defeat, and rested her head on your lap. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at you.

"Alright, I give. Where are-" she squinted her eyes as she looked at what you had on your face.

You had smiled down at the girl, peering down at her through her own glasses. That's right, her glasses have been on your face this entire time while your shades had been safely kept on a nearby drawer.

"You were saying, Jane?" you pushed onward, still smiling down at her.

She kept quiet for a moment until she had finally clarified that you were wearing her glasses. The girl had put a hand on her face before shaking her head in disbelief.

"So you had them this entire time?" she asked through a small laugh.

"Yes ma'am." you replied, "Whelp, it seems like you've won this game." With a smile, she had reached up to retrieve her glasses, but with a quick move, you lightly grabbed her wrist before she could get them. "Woah there darlin', not so fast." you say as she blushes slightly at the nickname. "I have to give you your prize."

"And what would that be instead of my glasses?" she asked impatiently, stilling looking up at you from your lap.

Flashing her a smirk, you had positioned her to sit on your lap. Taking in a breath, you had leaned in and slowly pressed your lips against hers, a light blush dusting your face. Opening your eyes, you saw that she was surprised that you had kissed her, but she started to kiss back! The blush on her face was dominant since you could literally feel the heat emitting off of her cheeks. You gotta say, that was pretty adorable. Your hand had found hers and you entwined your fingers together, gently swinging your hands back and forth. After a few seconds, you had managed to slip her glasses back onto her face before you let go of the kiss.

"So, did you enjoy that game?"

She had kept quiet for a moment.

"...Can we play again?"


End file.
